


[i don't want you to leave] [i won't]

by xrebelwithacausex



Series: [i love you] [i know] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, actually maybe it's a little angst?, han gives leia his jacket because im a sucker for that, leia is bad with feelings, leia is in her feelings; han tries to help her but then there are new feelings, literally just fluff, local princess realizes relationships involve sharing emotions and is very confused; more at 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrebelwithacausex/pseuds/xrebelwithacausex
Summary: leia is used to inspiring hope in others. it's her job. but some days, she leaves none for herself. enter: han solo, who distracts leia from her negative emotions by unwittingly making her feel new ones
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: [i love you] [i know] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940494
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	[i don't want you to leave] [i won't]

Leia stood in front of the rest of the Rebellion, barely aware of what she was saying. More jargon about how they were going to win and how they have morals unlike Vader and that’s the key to their success. 

She was right, she knew. But some days she had a little more trouble believing it.

She continued talking, talking about rebellion and hope and reform, and about their growing strength, and ended with a final call to find more allies.

It was the same stuff she usually said, just dressed a little differently.

She waited for everyone to resume their daily activities, then turned to retreat back to her room. A calloused hand gripped her wrist. She knew who it was immediately, but somehow every time she saw him, her breath caught in her throat. The same way it did right then.

“Han,” she said in an even voice, trying to mask her exhaustion and excitement.

“Hey, princess,” he said in that easy, low voice of his. “You want lunch?”

“I want a nap,” she responded, frustration building up in her muscles as she pulled herself free of his grasp. He put his hand on her shoulder, gentle, but firm enough to make her turn around.

“Leia, you okay?” he asked, concern filling his expression.

Leia felt her heart flutter at the sound of her name - he didn’t usually call her that - but kept her expression neutral.

“I’ll be fine,”

“I don’t care if you will be fine. Are you fine now?” he asked, lowering his voice after a quick scan of the room.

Leia was going to lie to him. She was going to tell him she was perfectly fine, and that she didn’t need his help, and that even if she did need help she wouldn’t have gone to him. Years of diplomatic training to hide her emotions hadn’t gone to waste. But her gaze met his, and the worry in his gaze poured into the air between them, and she knew she couldn’t lie.

“Not really,” she admitted. She could see Han start to relax - not because she was upset, but because she’d told him.

“What’s bothering you?” he asked. She looked up, scanning the room full of hopeful recruits, smiling and waving at her when they met her gaze.

She couldn’t say that she felt hopeless. Not in front of them.

Before she could say anything, Han nodded, and the two of them stepped out.

The cool emptiness hit her as she took a deep, steadying breath. Han looked at her.

“Tell me,” he said. Leia sighed.

“I don’t know if I believe everything I’m saying to them,” she said. “Some days, it all makes perfect sense. But other days, I feel like I’m leading everyone to their death,” she admitted. “I mean, one day they’ll see it, won’t they? And then they’ll leave and we’re done. And I don’t want it to be over until we win, but I don’t know if we can,”

Han looked at her, concern mingling in his eyes with something else. She was afraid to know what. He put his hands on her shoulders, and she felt a jolt of adrenaline at his touch. 

“Leia, you’re doing amazing. And if you need a break, you can take one. Someone can act in your place under orders for a couple of days and you can rest. I’ll make it happen,” he promised. “But you don’t need to worry. I know it feels like it’s hopeless. Everyone feels that sometimes. But you know it’s not, don’t you?” he asked. 

She nodded, looking down.

“What?” Han asked. “I’m leaving you speechless, right?”

A surge of irritation simmered in her veins, but with none of the heat it had initially carried. She was more irritated at herself for the way her heart kept fluttering every time he touched her.

“I don’t want them to leave,” she said. By which she meant,  _ I don’t want you to leave. _

“They won’t,” he said. By which he meant,  _ I won’t _ .

Somehow, his hand found hers, and before she was really aware of it, their fingers were intertwined. Something about it felt right.

He reached his other hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face, only he left it cupping her cheek. That felt even more right.

She tilted her head upwards at the same time he tilted his down. His lips pressed against hers, and she was surprised he couldn’t hear her heart racing. 

He leaned back, breaking off the kiss, and winked.

“See you around, Your Highness,” he said as he turned to leave.

“Han,” she found herself calling out and grabbing his wrist. He turned around expectantly.

Cautiously, she leaned against him, an agonizing pang of fear engulfing her when he didn’t hug her back. But it was only for a moment, and Han wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Everything about this moment was perfect. The way she fit under Han’s chin, the way she fit perfectly in his arms, the smell of gasoline and leather enveloping her. She wished she could freeze this moment and live in it forever.

“You should go,” he said.

“Yeah,” she said.

Neither of them moved.

She didn’t know how long she could’ve stayed like that - hours, days, forever. But eventually, they let go of each other. The cool air settled on her where his arms had been a moment ago, and she shivered slightly.

“Are you cold?” Han asked immediately.

“No,” she lied, pulling her arms around her. Han took off his jacket and wordlessly handed it to her.

She wanted to protest, to ask him what he thought he was doing, to remind him it was improper for her to be wearing his jacket, but she held her tongue. If she and Han were to work out - and if she was being entirely honest with herself, the thought of that was somewhat agreeable - they would have to stop arguing over petty things. Even if it was those arguments that lead to her heart racing anytime he came near.

But would their relationship have anything to stand on? What were they if not in competition? Did she have to bite her tongue?

She took the jacket.

“Thank you,” she said, and slipped it on. It was like a warm hug. She would never take it off. Han smirked.

“Her Highness taking a jacket from a scoundrel? I thought you knew better,”

“I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions,” she retorted, unable to keep a smile off her face. Han chuckled, cupping her cheek again.

“Get some rest. I’ll bring up some lunch,”

Leia didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to say goodbye to this moment.

But maybe there would be more.

Maybe - and she knew it was mere imagination, but still - maybe someday they would be in a real relationship.

Maybe he wanted it too.

“Okay,” she said, and the moment was over. She turned, he turned, and they went their separate ways.

As she headed back to her chamber, she thought about the moment, about everything she had realized.

She enjoyed being around Han.

She enjoyed arguing with him.

She enjoyed not arguing with him.

She enjoyed wearing his jacket.

She  _ very _ much enjoyed kissing him.

As she entered her room and lay down on her bed, she admitted it.

She liked Han Solo. As something other than a friend.

“I like Han Solo,” she said out loud to herself, then frowned. “Like” seemed like too common a term to describe what she felt. It was too simple, too mild.

Love? 

Was she there yet?

Maybe, and maybe not. She lifted her hand to brush the hair out of her face, fingers lingering where Han had cupped her cheek. She wasn’t sure about love. But he would come to her room, a tray of soup and meat in his hands, and she could say it. She could find the word she needed.

But she had a sneaking suspicion that it was love all along

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first time writing for star wars, and it's honestly pretty intimidating considering how huge the fandom is, but i've dipped my toes into tolkien's work (the hobbit, not lotr yet), so i figured i'd give this a shot. anyways, i'm hyperfixating on the original trilogy, especially these two, so here you go! i really hope you like it, since i'm relatively new to fanfic in general. i hope i portrayed the characters correctly, and i hope this was a fun read


End file.
